Just a Riddle Wrapped In a Mystery Inside a Bitch
by Beckii.L
Summary: Set after season 4. Peyton is coming home after spending the past four years in LA for Jamie's 4th Birthday. Peyton and Lucas haven't spoken in 2 years after an 'incident' that no one knows the details of except Peyton and Lucas. What will happen when the two meet for the first time in 2 years. Will there be fireworks of love or fireworks of hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. **

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I was inspired whist watching Season 1-6 for the uptinth time recently. Please review and let me know if you wish for me to continue with this story. Hope you like it. B x**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four years since she'd been here; here meaning home. The last time she was here she was graduating from high school and about to take on the world. She'd spent the last four years in LA trying to make it in the music industry. She'd done quite well for herself if you looked at where she started; she had gone from the assistant to the assistant, to being the assistant, and now she was one of the people around the 'table' that helped decide who would be the next 'star'.

She was early but she knew the little guy on the other side of this brown door wouldn't mind. She had his present in one hand and her handbag in the other. No one knew she was coming but after letting him and her friends down for the last four years she knew she couldn't do it again. The door slowly opened to a small guy with an opened mouthed shocked face standing there.

"Jamie, what have I told you about opening that door!" Hayley shouted from the kitchen.

"Aunt Peyton" Jamie screamed excitedly as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey little J. How's my guy doing?" Peyton smiled laughed hugging him, lifting him before placing him back on the ground.

"Jamie, I told you Aunt Peyton couldn't come." Hayley said as she rounded the corner. "Okay, I stand corrected. Peyton," Hayley squealed excitedly before pulling her into a hug. Hayley was an English teacher at Tree Hill High after graduating from college only last year so it was only natural that her music was taking a back burner. She still loved writing and performing but at the moment it wasn't one of her priorities.

"Hi Hayley, sorry I told you I couldn't make it but I wanted it to be a surprise for the little man standing next to me and the rest of you all." Peyton said. "And I know you hate people being early but..." Peyton finished smiling cheekily.

"I don't care you could of been here this morning and I wouldn't of cared. Oh, I'm so glad you're back Peyton. We've all missed you. I know Brooke and Nathan will be happy to have their best friend back" Hayley said purposely missing out Lucas. "And I know that this little monster is more than happy to see his Aunt Peyton in the flesh" Hayley finished whilst messing up Jamie's hair before taking the present out of Peyton's hand.

"Aunt Peyton, come on I want to show you the presents that Momma and Dad got me." Jamie said grabbing her hand.

"We'll catch up later!" Hayley said as Jamie was dragging Peyton into the living room.

"You betcha Hales." Peyton said laughing before she went out of view.

On the other side of town Lucas was sat in the corner of his living room reading a book waiting for Lindsay to finish getting ready. They were heading to the other Scott household for Jamie's 5th birthday party. Lucas had a published novel under the title 'An Unkindness of Ravens' and was now dating his editor. They had been dating for about a year and a half and he was satisfied with the relationship, not happy but satisfied. No one knew why Peyton and Lucas broke up. Lucas hadn't told anyone and neither had Peyton. Not even Brooke knew and she knew everything.

"Come on Linds, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on." Lucas shouted into the bedroom.

"I'm coming, hold on a second." Lindsey replied as she came into the living room putting on her heels. "Have you got the present?"

"I have." He said as he held it up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hey. I'm back; the drinks are in the kitchen." Nathan shouted to whoever was listening whilst grabbing one of the bottles and opening it. Nathan walked into the living room where he could hear the noise of two people screaming at the television.

"Hey Jimmy Jam" He said as he went to sit down. "Hi, Peyton...OMG Peyton." Nathan said before jumping right up and pulling Peyton into a hug.

"Hey Nate." Peyton smiled.

"How've you been? It's been a while since we've spoke. Have you been too busy with your new flash job that you couldn't find time to speak to us, I'm offended Sawyer?" Nathan joked. When she first left she made sure she had a weekly Skype conversation with the Scott family to catch up with them and see how Jamie was doing. Nathan and Haley wanted to make sure Jamie knew his Aunt Peyton and because she wasn't coming home anytime soon this was the way that they could stay in touch. However over the past 18 months or so, finding the time where they could all be free was hard to come by.

"I've been good thanks, very busy. I'm sorry about not being able to speak to you. I loved our weekly chats; it made me feel like I was home. How have you been? How's the comeback coming?" Peyton asked. She was devastated when she heard about Nathan's accident and she wished she could have come home to help but she couldn't. There was one thing stopping her.

"I've been great. Hayley's been a godsend like always. The come back? I've been getting back into basketball slowly, very slowly." Nathan laughed.

"Ahh, I see. So it's been going terribly. Don't be afraid Nathan. Don't let fear control your life." Peyton said seriously.

"Check you Miss Sawyer when did you become so insightful?"

"It's what LA does to you!" She laughed.

"Aunt Peyton come on, you're totally losing this." Jamie shouted.

"Anything for the birthday boy!" she laughed.

"We'll catch up later Sawyer. Where you staying?" Nathan asked.

"I was going to check into a hotel or something. I'm don't think I'll be staying here that long." Peyton replied.

"Well you're welcome stay here with us if you want." Nathan replied.

"Yeah please Aunt Peyton please?"

"Sure. Thanks Nate." Peyton smiled.

On the other side of town, Brooke was getting ready to go to Jamie's after giving up trying to get hold of Peyton for the past hour. No matter how many times she rang Peyton's office, house or mobile she just wasn't answering. No one ignored Brooke Davis' calls, no one. Finally leaving the house, with a MASSIVE gift bag in hand, she headed to her car to drive the short trip to Nathan and Hayley's house thinking about why in the world Peyton was ignoring her calls. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Pulling up outside the house, arriving early as per usual, she bounced into the house, not bothering to knock on the door. She could hear laughter coming from the lounge area of the house. A familiar childish cackle that seemed very familiar to her, but it wasn't Jamie's. Brooke stopped in her tracks as she realised who it was and without a second thought she raced into the room in her sky high heels.

"P. SAWYER, you have got a lot of nerve." Brooke shouted as she entered the room looking straight at Peyton who was still playing with Jamie.

"It's nice to see you too B. Davis." Peyton laughed from her place on the floor as she turned to face Brooke.

"You are so not cool. Ignoring my calls, lucky for you I've missed you too much to hate you. Get over here." Brooke said walking over to Peyton who was standing up and pulled her into a big hug.

"I missed you too." Peyton said. "Sorry, I just didn't want to give away the fact I was here. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You know I love surprises P, but I would have loved to know this." Brooke said as they sat down on the couch.

"I was wondering what all the screaming about but now I realise." Hayley laughed as she joined the girls, and Jamie, in the lounge.

"Don't tell me you told Hayley that you were coming here." Brooke said sternly; hating to be the last to know the gossip.

"No, I didn't. I kind of turned up on her doorstep earlier." Peyton laughed. "No one knew I was coming you. You're only the third, well fourth if you count Jamie, who knows I'm here." Peyton laughed.

"Who's second? Don't tell me it's someone like Skills or Mouth?" Brooke laughed.

"Nope, Nathan." Peyton smirked. "And before you say it you aren't the last person who I want to know that I am here. Skills and Mouth still don't know I here." Peyton smiled. Brooke and Hayley looked at each other when they realised she hadn't mentioned Lucas. To be honest, Peyton hadn't even mentioned anything to do with Lucas or even asked how he was. This was strange, very strange. It was the fact that no one knew what had happened between them. It was one huge mystery with neither party saying anything about the situation the two blondes were in now.

"I heard my name. You missed me the most Sawyer? Why am I even asking that, everyone knows you did." Nathan smirked, sitting in the seat next to his wife.

"Of course Nathan, you're a guy hard to forget and just have to miss." Peyton said sarcastically.

"She missed me the most, jerk. Everyone knows your life is never the same without seeing B. Davis everyday." Brooke spoke smiling.

"What about Foxy here?" Hayley laughed referring to herself as the nickname Peyton gave her back at high school over four years ago.

"Totally missed you Foxy, you're the only non egocentric person around here." Peyton laughed earning a devil look from both Nathan and Brooke. "Oh you both know it's true."

"Whatever, Sawyer you'll regret that comment you'll see." Nathan laughed as Jamie got up off the floor.

"So Jim-Jam what's the best present you've got today?" Peyton said pulling Jamie towards her.

"My rabbit Chester; he is so cool. He rocks." Jamie smiled as Peyton made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"What about me? I think me coming down to Tree Hill was a pretty good present." Peyton smiled.

"You're not a present Aunt Peyton, though it is amazingly cool that you're here." Jamie said straight.

"Yeah Aunt Peyton; my gift totally rocks J-man."Brooke said pointing to the gift bag, the huge gift bag, on the coffee table watching Jamie's eyes go huge.

Lucas helped Lindsay out of the car, taking one hand in his whilst his free hand carried the gift bag containing Jamie's present. He looked towards and smiled as he entered the house, he and his girlfriend visited on a regular basis. They could laughter and voices coming from the lounge and headed straight there. He recognised a voice, a voice that haunted his dreams, a voice that no matter how much he tried he just couldn't forget. Entering the room, he could recognise that hair anywhere; the blonde curly hair that just rested nicely around her face, resting on her shoulders. He froze; Lindsay was looking at him confused, wondering why he didn't make their presence known. Lucas didn't know what to do; he never thought in a million years that he would be in this situation. Well he knew eventually the time would come when she would come back and he thought he would be over her, well he was over her, wasn't he? He was with Lindsey now, he loved Lindsey.

Lindsay shook her head at him and decided if he wasn't going to make their presence know, then she would. The group in front of them were too immerged in their conversation to even notice the door opening and shutting before they entered the room.

"Well, well, well, where is the birthday boy." Lindsay said making her way into the room even more.

"I'm here." Jamie said jumping out of Peyton's arms. "Hey Aunt Lindsay," Jamie said as he waved at her before jumping in front of Lucas. "Uncle Lucas!" he exclaimed.

Hayley, Nathan and Brooke looked over at Peyton who hadn't even flinched at the mention of his name. She hadn't even acted strangely about it; she just carried on with what she was doing. It looked to everyone like she wasn't fazed by the mention of his name. Hayley, Nathan and Brooke just shrugged at each, giving each other the look to say they'll talk about this later.

"Hey Lindsay, how are you?" Hayley said getting up to hug her brother-in-laws/best friend's girlfriend.

"I'm great thank you." Lindsey replied looking over to Brooke and Nathan who both said hi. Jamie and Lucas were still a discussion. Well Jamie was talking and Lucas was just nodding at all the right moments; his mind still on that blonde bombshell sitting on the couch who hadn't even turned around or flinched at the mention of his name.

"Jamie... or Hayley, where do you want me to put your present. It looks like the coffee table has been taken over." Lindsay laughed taking the bag out of Lucas' hands whilst looking at Brooke, noticing the Blonde sat next to her.

"Anywhere is fine by me. Jim-Jam where do you want it?" Hayley asked his now four year old son.

"Can I open it now Mama?" Jamie asked.

"You sure can buddy." Hayley smiled seeing her son move to sit back next to Peyton making Peyton smile. Lindsey and Lucas made their way to the free couch near Jamie; neither Peyton nor Lucas making eye contact with each other, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hayley, Nathan and Brooke who all were slyly observing the pair. Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand that was resting by her side making Peyton give her a confused look. Brooke realised there was something majorly wrong with this situation. What in the hell happened two years, how did her best friends get in this state.

"So little J, who's are you opening first?" Peyton asked smiling at the little boy.

"Hmmm." He said with a thinking look across his face. "Brooke's." He smiled looking towards her.

"See, the guys a genius." Brooke smiled.

"It only because yours is the biggest." Hayley laughed, along with everyone else making Brooke frown.

Lucas sat there staring straight ahead. He was trying to act all cool, and that it didn't bother him that Peyton was her but who was he kidding, it did, he would be lying if he said it wasn't.

Seeing him still in a strange mood, Lindsay looked down and entwined her fingers with his giving his hand a little squeeze making Lucas look towards her and smile.

Jamie threw the wrapping paper off hurriedly, a smile growing wider on his face as he realised what it was. "Mamma, look at this. Thank you, Aunt Brooke." Jamie said running towards her and hugging her as tight as he could to say thank you for his amazing gift.

"You're welcome. It was worth it just to see that smile on your face." Brooke smiled. "Beat that people." Brooke said making everyone laughed.

"Uncle Lucas' and Aunt Lindsay's next." Jamie said bouncing making them smile.

"I'm offended Little J." Peyton said mocking a hurt tone.

"Sorry Aunt P. Yours will be next I promise." Jamie said giving her that kilowatt smile making the adults laugh.

"What book did you get me this year?" Jamie laughed as he opened up the present.

"How did you know it was a book J-man?" Lucas laughed.

"You always get me books Uncle Lucas."Jamie stated as he looked over the book. "Thank you Uncle Lucas and you too Aunt Lindsay." Jamie finished as he gave them both a hug after getting a book of creepy bed time rhymes off the couple.

"It's your present now Aunt Peyton." He smiled looking over in her direction, picking up what seemed to be another book.

"Open it up then Jim Jam." Peyton smiled hoping he would like her gift.

Tearing the wrapping the off, he saw what looked like a sketch pad. He flipped through the pages wondering what it was. "Aunt Peyton?" Jamie questioned.

"Come sit by me." Peyton said patting the seat as all the adults looked in her direction. Taking the sketchpad out of Jamie's hand when he offered it he looked at her intently. "I didn't know what to get you so I thought about a photo album. I asked your mamma and dad for pictures..."

"So this is what you wanted the pictures for." Nathan stated making Peyton nod.

"I drew what I could remember of you being in your Mamma's tummy and when I saw you when you were born and before I left to go to California and all my memories of you are drawn in here. There are pictures of you with your Momma and Dad, Brooke, Lucas, Skills, Mouth amongst others." Peyton smiled, looking at Jamie who was slowly flipping over the pages studying each picture intently and she was proud of herself of not even flinching when she mentioned his name.

"I love it. Thank you Aunt Peyton." Jamie smiled. "Why is there a blank page at the back?" he said looking up at Peyton.

"I thought that maybe I could draw a picture of us two together? What do you think?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I love you drawings. You're so cool Aunt Peyton." Jamie smiled making Peyton smile, the purest smiled she'd worn in quite a long time, over two years in fact.

"Momma you gotta see this. It's soo cool!" Jamie said taking the sketch pad over to her.

"Excuse me, whilst I get a drink, do you mind?" Peyton said getting up and looking at Nathan and Hayley.

"It's not a problem. The glasses are in the top cupboard on the right as you go in" Nathan said as Peyton smiled in thanks.

Peyton took a breather as she entered the kitchen. She vowed that she wasn't going to break; it was hard looking through the pictures and seeing such the smiling and happy faces that were on her and Lucas' faces. She reached up to take a glass from the cupboard before pouring herself a glass of water. Sipping it slowly, she allowed her mind to get these thoughts out of her head. She knew at some point she'd have to face Lucas. She knew he'd seen her and hell she saw him too. It took all the strength she had to not look at him for more than a second. She knew if she looked at him for longer she'd crumble. She couldn't crumble, she'd fought so hard these past few years to try and build herself back to that strong and feisty Peyton she was in high school but she hadn't been that Peyton in a while. She was finally becoming herself again and Lucas Scott wasn't going to send her crashing back down again. She'd still hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened two years ago and by the sounds of things neither had Lucas. She wondered how long it was going to stay that way with Peyton staying in Tree Hill for the next month. Rows, fights and the truth were about to come out, she had realised this before coming back home but she hoped she had the strength to prove herself wrong. 4 weeks was all it was. 4 weeks and she could go back to LA where she could forget about the truth, forget about crumbling in front of Lucas and forget the state she had left herself in after that event two years ago, a state that she is not proud of her.

Hearing the sound of footsteps into the kitchen she wiped away her tears and turned around. She reminded herself of what she had to do to survive. She had to do was stay away from Lucas Scott, stay away from the trap she always found herself when she was around him. How long could she stay away from him or the better question, how long could Lucas stay away from her? That was the question that would determine her survival?

"Peyton." And there was her survival points blown out of the window.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

_**Flashback**_

_When Peyton left the room Haley, Nathan and Brooke all looked at each other. Peyton had been uncharacteristically in the presence of Lucas. Not only was that strange, it was what made them worry the most. Lindsay looked at Lucas, him still staring at the wall straight in front of him. Jamie was oblivious to what was going on, too engrossed in the photo album he'd just received for his birthday from Peyton. Lindsay nudged him on the arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. _

"_Lucas. How rude can you be? Not only have you been ignoring your godson/nephew on his birthday, you're the only one who hasn't acknowledged Peyton. I know you don't like her after what she did to you, and neither do I but at least exchange pleasantries; you don't want to turn your friends and family against you. Don't cause any trouble today...please." Lindsay finished shaking her head at her boyfriend. _

_If only she knew the truth Lucas thought to himself, thinking back to that white lie he told Lindsay when she asked why he and Peyton weren't together anymore, she wouldn't have just said that. His lie couldn't be further than the truth if he tried. That day was between him and Peyton no-one needed to know the truth, not even his editor/girlfriend. Some things were best kept secret and THIS was one of them. _

_Lucas looked up at Lindsay, giving her a sweet smile as an apology. "J-Man, come here and show me what you got." Lucas asked Jamie as Jamie got up from where he was sat next to his parents and headed towards his uncle. _

"_Uncle Lucas is this you?" Jamie asked, pointing towards the drawing of Lucas on the Rivercourt with Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie on the page in front of him._

"_Yeah it is. What other drawings has Aunt Peyton put in here?" Lucas asked more to himself than towards Jamie. _

"_There are drawings from the State Championship and ones of Momma and Dad before they had me at their wedding I think." Jamie said turning over the pages. _

_Lucas looked towards the adjoining kitchen seeing Peyton look out of the window lost in thought. He thought back to what Lindsay said about him not acknowledging Peyton when they first arrived. _

"_Why don't you show Aunt Lindsay these pictures, I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" Lucas asked looking at the adults as they shook their heads in response. _

_Lucas left the room to go and get a drink leaving Haley, Brooke and Nathan to look at each other worried. Not for Lucas, but for Peyton. They had no idea how this would go – Lucas and Peyton hadn't been in the same room for the first time in over 2 years. They hoped there would be no screaming and shouting matches, it was Jamie's birthday, and they wanted it to go smoothly, with no fall outs or fights. _

_Entering the kitchen, Lucas stopped by the door looking at Peyton who seemed to be trying to calm herself down. Lucas didn't know how to react so he said the word that came out of his mouth._

_**End of flashback**_

"Peyton."

Peyton froze at the sound of her name. Act normal Peyton she thought to herself. Act. Normal.

"Hi Lucas." Peyton said awkwardly, not knowing quite what he wanted. Peyton took another sip of her water before re-filling it.

"I...err...I want to...err... you know apologize for not acknowledging you when we, I mean Lindsay and I, arrived." Lucas said awkwardly looking anywhere other than at Peyton.

"Okayy." Peyton dragged out; cringing at herself for this awkward situation they were now in, taking another sip of her drink in order to calm herself once more.

The kitchen became silent as neither of them knew what to say, both were too scared to look at one another. Lucas heard the water run again as Peyton yet again refilled her glass.

"How have you been?" Lucas asked, finally finding the courage to look at her and find his voice.

"I've been...err...good thanks, how about you?" Peyton asked wanting nothing more than to get out of this situation and back into the living room where Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lindsay were but she thought it would be best to return the pleasantries, not wanting to make this situation more cringe worthy and awkward than it already was.

"I've been good." Lucas said with a slight pitiful smile on his face. She could see the apologetic features on his face and she wasn't going to let her walls crumble down at the sight of them.

"That's...err... great Lucas. I best be getting back in there." Peyton said pointing back into the living room. Lucas gave a nod of his head and with that Peyton left the room not looking back. Lucas looked over his shoulder as she walked past, his eyes immediately drawn to her long legs that were revealed by her red mid-thigh length dress.

Realising he'd been staring at her legs a little too long, he shook his head in attempt to get all thoughts out of his head, especially those about how perfectly shaped, though a little chickeny, legs Peyton's legs were, and headed over to get a beer which was cooling in the fridge.

Walking into the living room, where all six of them were sitting, Lucas took his seat next to Lindsay and reached out to hold her hand, joining in with the conversation.

"Aunt Peyton." Jamie drawled out.

"Yeah Little Man." Peyton smiled.

"How long you staying for?" Jamie asked politely.

"About a month, I think." Peyton smiled even though it was a sad smile, not liking the thought of upsetting Jamie when she had to return to Los Angeles, where everything seemed much simpler and less emotional.

"Awww, why can't you stay for longer? I don't want to go." Jamie pouted.

"I see he's learnt the pout from the best B. Davis." Peyton laughed looking at Brooke making Nathan and Haley laugh, before turning back to look at Jamie. "I wish I could Jamie, but my work is back in LA. Anyway, Jamie I don't leave for at least another 3 weeks so let's not think about that before I have to go, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Peyton. You've got time to draw that picture in my photo album then." Jamie said smiling.

"That I have Little Man." Peyton smiled.

"Peyton, what do you do for a living?" Lindsay smiled. Peyton couldn't tell whether it was a friendly smile, or whether it was a smile of wanting to hear about how much of a failed life Peyton lead. It got Peyton into thinking about how much Lindsay actually knew about her life. Yes, she knew Lindsay had read "An Unkindness of Ravens" as she was Lucas' editor, and she only knew that from reading the book cover to cover an endless amount of times. No one knew she had read it though, no one knew she carried a copy everywhere she went and no one knew she had a copy in the bag resting by her feet at this very moment in time. Yes, she had been that Peyton in the book, but that Peyton died a long time ago. Who knew what Lindsay thought of Peyton now and who knew what Lindsay had been told about her? Hell, Peyton didn't know anything about Lindsay so who was she to judge. She decided to go along with whatever Lindsay would ask in response to Peyton's next answer.

"I work at record label out in LA" Peyton smiled, incredibly proud of what she did for a living.

"Wow. What do you do there?" Lindsay asked intrigued but somehow Peyton felt this was all an act.

"I work as an A&R assistant." Peyton smiled knowing that not even Brooke knew about this and how much Peyton had climbed up the ladder at the Sire Records in the past two years.

"Excuse me. You didn't think of telling me this news P. Sawyer." Brooke asked sarcastically, playfully hitting her friend on the arm.

"Way to go Sawyer." Nathan said smiling.

"Never thought about telling me this news, huge news should I say, on our Skype chats," Haley laughed half annoyed yet half so, so happy for her friend.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal." Peyton smiled shyly. She hated the attention on herself, hence why she didn't tell anyone when she got the job a little under 6 months ago.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. Haley, you up for it later; you, me and the... oh so secret P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked looking over at Haley.

"Oh yeah, you don't mind do you Nathan?" Haley said trying to secretly eye to Brooke that she'd missed Lindsay of her list.

"No of course not, Peyton, you and me are celebrating tomorrow, give us time to catch up as well. Is that okay with you Sawyer?" Nathan asked.

"More than fine with me, not like I've got anything else better to do." Peyton joked with him, actually wanting to catch up with one of her best friends. Peyton and Nathan were like brothers and sister, always joking with one another.

"Lindsay, do you want to come as well, the more the merrier I say?" Brooke laughed.

"I'm gonna have to pass this time, sorry Brooke. I have an early flight to New York tomorrow, how about we all go out when I get back, my treat?" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." Brooke said through gritted teeth earning a look off Haley and Lucas.

"I can't wait." Haley smiled.

The adults continued their conversations way after Jamie went to bed, who'd asked Peyton to tuck him into bed and read him an extract from the book Lucas got him for his birthday. Peyton just couldn't say no to him. Time flew by as all the adults were talking. Lucas and Peyton barely talked to each other, only speaking to others or the whole group when there was a lull in the conversation, which to be honest was very scarce. Noticing the time, Lindsay stifled a yawn, indicating to Lucas it was time to be heading home, dreading the early flight she'd have to catch in the morning.

"I think we'd better be heading off now, I've got an early flight in the morning, sorry guys." Lindsay said as she started gathering her things from around them and placing it into her large handbag which was lying by her feet.

"It's okay, it's quite late anyway and God knows how early Jamie will be up now Sawyer is finally here." Nathan laughed as Haley playfully hit her husband on the chest.

"She's our guest, be nice." Haley said trying not to laugh.

Lindsay and Lucas stood up from where they were sitting on the couch with Haley and Nathan quickly following as they headed to walk in front of them to walk them out.

Brooke stood up, when she realised that Lucas and Lindsay were leaving making Peyton stand up to in order to say her goodbyes. Brooke awkwardly hugged Lindsay. "Goodnight, have a safe drive home."

"Thank you," Lindsay replied before turning to Peyton, neither knowing quite how to react in this situation. Do they hug? Do they just say words? What? Deciding on the latter, Lindsay spoke, "It was nice meeting you Peyton, I hope we can get together again before you head back to LA."

"You too, have a safe trip to New York." Peyton smiled as Lindsay nodded and headed towards the door, waiting for Lucas to finish saying goodbye to Brooke.

_Here we go_, _awkward situation two commence. This would either go two ways. One; they'd hug, Lindsay would no doubt feel insecure, it would make me go crazy and my walls would finally crumble. Or two; we'd both do nothing, just stare at each other for a fleeting moment before looking elsewhere and Lucas would leave embarrassed, maybe._ Peyton thought to herself as he was moving towards her.

"Err..." Lucas stumbled, as he moved his arm to scratch the top of his neck and collar, something he always did when he was nervous. Peyton just looked at him waiting for a response, trying to show that she was strong, when deep inside she was dying. "It was...err... good night Peyton." Lucas finally spoke.

"Goodnight Lucas." Peyton said placing one arm on top of another and rubbing them, something she always did when she felt uncomfortable. Lucas nodded his head and with that headed to where Lindsay was standing with Nathan and Haley before walking towards the door and heading off home.

As soon as Lucas left the room, Peyton felt she could finally breathe again. When she came home she expected the situation to be uncomfortable between them, but what she'd just experienced was actually crazy. It was cringey to say the least, and very, very uncomfortable. She knew as soon as Haley entered the room again the round of 20 questions would come from Brooke and Haley, with Nathan probably leaving them to it as he'll most likely than not, ask what he wants to know tomorrow when they catch up.

Brooke was unusually quiet when they both made themselves comfortable on the couch. Brooke turned to look at her, not saying anything, making Peyton feel a little bit uneasy. Upon seeing this Haley laughed as re-entered the room.

"Go ahead Brooke." Haley laughed knowing she held off the questioning until her return.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Gone to bed, He said he'll interrogate her later." Haley said looking at Brooke before turning to Peyton. "His words, not mine." Haley laughed.

"What the hell, happened two years ago to make you both act like that? I have NEVER seen you and Luke NOT touching each other ever, I mean in the platonic way before any of you start." Brook said seriously.

"Brooke, it doesn't matter what happened. What happened happened and none of us can take it back, I've moved on, he's moved on, it's in the past, and I'm looking to the future." Peyton said full of emotion yet deadly, deadly serious.

"Peyton, no one knows what happened, hell, I don't even know whether you are okay?" Brooke said putting her hand on Peyton's arm.

"No one is going to know what happened. That's between Lucas and I and it's going to stay that way." Peyton said turning to face them both.

"But Peyton, I'm worried about you." Haley chirped in.

"Why foxy?" Peyton asked.

"You're just... I don't know how to phrase it... You're just not the...not the Peyton we knew in high school. "Haley said, showing her feelings on her face.

"I'm still the Peyton from high school, I'm still a bitch, I've just learnt to deal with tragic events in my life, hell I've needed to, considering what I've had to deal with throughout my 22 or so years of existence." Peyton remarked.

"But Peyton, you've got to let us help you, you've taken 3 years to come back home." Haley started before Peyton interrupted her.

"LA is my home."

"Peyton you cannot be serious. Tree Hill is your home, your home is where you family is, and your family is here in Tree Hill." Brooke said with a look portraying a, _you cannot be serious _look.

"I have no family Brooke." Peyton said without a hesitation.

"You cannot be serious Peyton. You have a family, you have me, Brooke, Nathan, Jamie, Skills, Mouth; need I go on." Haley spoke, flabbergasted at what Peyton just said.

"It's not the same. Both my mother's are dead, my father is literally non-existent, my brother is off in battle, who knows whether I will see him again and I don't even know who my biological father is, he could be dead for all I know. We all know that he's most likely dead knows my luck with parents." Peyton said quite sharply.

"Family doesn't have to be blood related Peyton, Family can be a group of people who love you, who you can be yourself with and Peyton you have that right here with us." Haley said trying to get her to understand.

"Peyton, you know my circumstances with parents and a certain bitch-toria, and you know who I consider my family." Brooke asked but didn't let her respond and answered the question herself. "You... you, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Skills, Mouth and Lucas; you have a family Peyton, just like I do."

"Guy, seriously, I know what you guys are trying to do. I'm fine, I'm not about to push myself in front of bus, or start taking drugs again. I'm fine; I'm finally satisfied with how my life has turned out. Please, I'm fine and you should all stop worrying about me." Peyton spoke, looking at Brooke and Haley who'd both suddenly got quiet. "Now, if you don't mind I've had a long day of travelling and then, well, yeah, so I'm gonna head off to bed." Peyton asked gathering her things together.

"That's fine. You can use the guest room, the room last on your left after the stairs. It's all made and there are fresh towels in the en-suite." Haley said, not able to wipe the look of concern off her face.

"Thank you. Good night guys. I guess I'll see you both tomorrow?" Peyton asked as she headed towards the door after hugging both Brooke and Haley goodnight.

"That you will P. Sawyer. Sleep well." Brooke said to her, already thinking about what they could do tomorrow.

"Goodnight Peyton." Haley added.

With a final smile to the both of them, Peyton headed out of the door and up the stairs to the guestroom she would be occupying for the next few weeks for some much needed rest. Today had been a day full of emotions. Not only had she seen Jamie for the first time since she saw him at the hospital right when he was born, but she'd also had her first encounter, if you could call it that, with Lucas within two hours of her touching down in Tree Hill. If today was like that, she didn't even want to think about what the next few weeks would bring. Hopefully she wouldn't have to see him tomorrow, and she could just spend the day with Brooke, catching up with her best friend, the one who she considered to be her honorary sister.

After completing her nightly routine, she got herself under the covers and placed her head on the fluffy pillows. All thoughts were erased from her head as she started thinking about what she'd like to do in the few weeks she has back in Tree Hill, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her best friends and her honorary godson, Jamie. Finally feeling her body relax, she shut her eyes, and fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd experienced in a while. For once she could fall asleep, and she could fall asleep feeling safe.

Their eyes were glued to Peyton until she left the room. Brooke and Haley turned to each other, neither knowing what to say. Peyton certainly seemed a lot stronger than in High School but they both had an inkling that it was just an act. They both knew her, and knew that she went through the hardest thinks alone as she built up her strong walls around her. The only person they knew who could break those walls down, was Lucas, but no one knew what was going on with those two, all they knew was that it was bad, really bad.

"I'm worried about her." Brooke said looking at Haley.

"To be honest I think we all are. We'll all just watch out for her, I'll ask Nathan to push her for answers tomorrow." Haley said, knowing there was a special brotherly sisterly bond between those two, some wives would be worried about that, but not Haley; she found it cute, and related it lot to her relationship with Lucas.

"Thank you, I'm going to spend the day with her tomorrow, so make sure Lucas stays away." Brooke said sternly.

"Okay, I'll try. How do we know it's Lucas' fault or that Lucas is the problem? It could be Peyton." Haley commented.

"When has it ever been Peyton? No one's ever made Peyton go more into her shell than that guy and Lucas has Lindsay so it definitely wasn't Peyton's fault. If it was Peyton's fault I don't think Lucas could move on. I know that sounds strange but that's what happened in High School and to me what I just said makes sense." Brooke replied.

"I see your point, but I'm going to remain neutral. I can't walk on egg shells around her, not inviting Lucas round to the house; he's my best friend, just like she's yours." Haley said feeling stuck in the middle.

"I'm not asking you to take sides. We don't even know what's happened, but she's no longer calling Tree Hill home, and it scares me at thinking that this visit will be the last time she'll be here." Brooke added emotionally.

"We've got time to work on that." Haley smiled as looked at the time. "And we'll start on that tomorrow. It's late and I should be in bed." Haley laughed.

"Oh, to be a parent," Brooke laughed. "Goodnight Hales, I'll see myself out. You get to bed, and I'll be round in the morning to take P. Sawyer out of your hair after she's spent some time with Nathan." Brooke said as they hugged.

"Night, girly; get home safely, okay?!" Haley asked.

"I will, don't worry. Night Hales," Brooke said as she closed the door behind her.

Both of them were left with the same thought as they either headed to bed or home – it was going to be one crazy...and bumpy month; no one could, or would want to, predict what is going to happen.

Tbc...

**Thank you so much for all your reviews on my last chapter. I appreciate them all, even the bad ones. Your reviews have made me want to get this up for you faster. Hope you liked this update and I hope you'll continue your reviews no matter how good or bad you think this chapter is and if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Thank you once again, B x**


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton and Nathan were out of the house before anyone was up the following morning. The birds outside were chirping, there was a slight chill in the air and the two best friends were walking around the town, most likely though it was sub-consciously, heading towards the beach. No one knew it but they had their spot there. Most people thought of their relationship as turbulent and destructive, not just to themselves but to those around them but deep down they had some sort of connection, each knowing how the other one thinks, the one the other could always rely on. Neither of them had said anything as they were walking around the town. Nathan didn't want to pressure her into saying anything, knowing it was best to let her come to him.

Whereas Peyton was feeling guilty for not keeping in touch with Nathan and the others as much as she should have. Yes she had kept better in touch with Nathan than Haley or Brooke, but she still felt guilty after everything he did for her. That she still didn't let him know that she was okay as often as she should have done, or as much as she'd liked to.

Sitting down on the beach as they arrived in the secluded area their backs resting against the rocks, looking out towards the ocean, Nathan and Peyton fell into a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for not saying anything, this past year." Peyton said quietly knowing how much it was going to hurt her emotionally by talking about this past year.

"You're welcome, Sawyer. I just wished there was more I could do. I'm glad I could help you. I know I'm no Brooke." Nathan laughed.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Peyton laughed awkwardly.

"Peyton, I still meant what I said at the time; you are NOT paying me back. You're my best friend, I'm glad I could help. I don't want nor do I need that money back." Nathan said turning to face her, so he could see how deadly serious he was.

"I didn't mean for you for to give me the money Nathan, I could have sorted myself out." Peyton said, looking down somewhat ashamed.

"Peyton, who knows who you would have gone to, I didn't want you to go to some loan shark, I of all people know the consequences of that, and I couldn't have left you to be on your own either in a worse place than you already were." Nathan said.

"I know, but I was coping. It wasn't exactly what I thought LA would be like but I was getting used to it." Peyton said.

"Sawyer, no one should be scared of going to sleep at night and not waking up. No one should be scared of opening a door to see a gun at your face and no one and I mean NO ONE should be scared of coming home to THEIR own apartment at night." Nathan said seriously. "I'm glad I helped you out, and you should know this as well, Brooke and Haley wouldn't have thought any less of you if you'd told them either. "

"I didn't mean for you to know." Peyton said looking down to the floor in embarrassment. "And it's not like you even know the full story either."

"What?" Nathan said shocked. "What do you mean you didn't want me know? Sawyer, what else has happened? You need to tell someone. I could see behind the act you played yesterday. I also heard after Haley came up to bed, you went downstairs and checked every single door and window to make sure they were locked. That's not a healthy habit; I want you to feel safe, wherever you are." Nathan said really concerned for his friend. He knew that things must have been bad for her when she made him promise not to tell Brooke or Haley about the money or that she'd been phoning him when she'd told the others that she was busy with work and wouldn't be able to phone for a few weeks. But now he was terrified at WHAT she HADN'T told him. He needed to know, not just for Peyton to let it out into the open but for his own peace of mind as well.

"You weren't meant to find out about where I was living or what was going on in my life in LA. You weren't meant to follow me home for work Nathan." Peyton spoke. "You were meant to meet me at the restaurant as we planned.

_Peyton remembered that day and she remembered it well. Nathan came down to LA to visit her. Brooke, Nathan and Haley were worried about the state and well being of their best friend after her break-up with Lucas. They could hear it in her voice on the very rare and scarce chance they had at speaking to her when she decided to answer her phone. Nathan, feeling that it was his duty as her best-friend, decided to go see her and would "report" back to Haley and Brooke how she was. Brooke desperately wanted to see Peyton but with her clothing line expanding and rocketing and __**bitchtoria**__ on her back she knew she couldn't leave her assistant to do it all, and Haley couldn't leave little 2 year old Jamie at home alone, well in the care of Skills and Mouth. _

_Nathan arrived at the record label Peyton worked, and headed into the little room where Peyton's desk was. After working her butt of as an assistant to the assistant Peyton had been promoted to an assistant. Nathan walked in to her little office, coughing to make his presence known._

"_Nathan Scott, what are you doing here?" Peyton gasped shocked. _

"_Surprise." Nathan laughed._

"_You're gonna get me demoted here, keeping me from my work." Peyton smirked. _

"_Well we don't want that do we?" Nathan laughed. _

"_No we don't. Considering we can't catch up now, how about dinner? I presume Haley, Brooke and Jamie aren't with you?" Peyton asked. _

"_Of course, shall I meet you there?" Nathan asked. _

"_Sure, you pick a restaurant and I'll meet you there at 8 once I've finished, just text me the place." Peyton smiled, not wanting him to see where she lived. She wasn't proud of where she lived and who lived in the same apartment block her. She didn't think it would be this expensive to live in LA and in a decent place as well so she ended up with where she was living now. Hopefully, as she was now an assistant and was earning quite a lot more than before she would be able to get out and live somewhere where she felt safe, and therefore could relax after a hard day at work. _

_Nathan felt bored and decided to "stalk" Peyton when she left work. He could sense something in her voice when she said she'd meet him at the restaurant, he felt she was ashamed or insecure of where she lived. They walked through lit streets walking past plenty of apartment blocks that Nathan was sure she'd enter. Turning down an alley, Peyton walked into the backdoor and Nathan followed shortly after but after entering the building he walked straight back out. He couldn't stand it; no one should be living in a place like that, especially his best friend. He walked back down the alley and headed towards the restaurant where he'd be meeting Peyton and most certainly be having a discussion about where she lived and how he was going to help her._

"You weren't meant to follow me home, you were meant to meet me at the restaurant. Hell, you weren't even supposed to come to LA." Peyton said.

"I couldn't not come and I don't feel guilty for coming either, I'm glad I did. I don't regret it." Nathan said becoming defensive of his actions. "I just wish you felt like you could come to me about it."

"I was just ashamed of where I lived, how I felt. Not even Lucas knew where I lived. I couldn't have you judge me as well. I didn't want you to see how much I'd failed." Peyton finished looking ashamed.

"You hadn't failed then, and you haven't failed now. You had just got promoted. We would have helped you, not judged you. We're you friends, Sawyer." Nathan said pulling her into a hug.

"I know, but you don't know how it feels to feel like you've failed, to feel like your friends would be ashamed of you if you told them how you were living and I wasn't in the right frame of mind, you know." Peyton said trailing off.

"I know you felt like that but we wou-"Nathan started speaking before being interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "It's Haley."

"Hey babe... No, she's here with me... We were out early this morning... No we haven't... Oh, okay...We'll come home now... Yeah that's fine... See you soon, babe... I love you too. Bye" Nathan spoke to Haley into his phone.

"Jamie is awake and was upset when he couldn't find you." Nathan laughed. "You have all the Scott men under your spell." Nathan joked, making Peyton look around awkward. It made Peyton think back to yesterday and how awkward it was with Lucas in the kitchen. She couldn't let her mind go there. Why, why did Lucas have to come into every conversation she had? Nathan could sense what he had just said had affected Peyton and immediately felt bad. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I need people to stop being afraid to talk about him in conversation." Peyton said, contradicting what she actually wanted to happen. She needed to get over it him, hell he was with Lindsay, who from what she'd seen seemed to be much more deserving of him than she was, but she couldn't get over how much of a bitch Lindsay was towards her yesterday. "Aww, the J-Man." Peyton laughed.

"You seem to have him under your spell." Nathan spoke making her laugh louder. "Haley's made breakfast, you want food?" Nathan laughed, getting up onto his feet knowing the answer to his question already.

"When have you ever known me to turn down food?" Peyton laughed, accepting Nathan's hand to help pull her up off the floor.

Entering the Scott household, Jamie Scott came running as soon as he heard the door opening.

"Aunt Peyton!" Jamie shouted jumping up into his arms.

"Hi dad... Good morning, daddy... Morning Jamie." Nathan said, having a conversation with himself as his son had just ignored him.

"I think someone is feeling a little jealous." Peyton spoke in a whisper to Jamie but making sure Nathan could still hear it.

"Morning, Daddy." Jamie said, still remaining in Peyton's arms.

"Momma made pancakes and waffles." Jamie spoke to them both. "I love it when Aunt Peyton is here." Jamie finished making the adults laugh.

"Well I am starving; I sure have missed Foxy's cooking.

"It's still as amazing as ever. I'd be obese if I didn't play basketball I eat so much of my wife's food." Nathan laughed as the three of them made their way into the kitchen to plonk themselves down the chairs at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Hales," Peyton spoke as Haley brought two plates of food over for her and Jamie.

"Morning Peyton, how was the room? Did you find everything you needed?" Haley asked before turning round get Nathan's plate of food.

"The best night sleep I've had in a while." Peyton said looking at Haley, not being able to look at Nathan as he knew why.

"Morning babe." Nathan spoke as Haley placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Good morning to you too." Haley spoke as she gave him a good morning kiss. "So Peyton, Brooke rang and said she'll be over in about an hour or so to take you out.

"But I want to spend the day with Peyton. It's not fair. I'm the reason Aunt Peyton came." Jamie said seriously.

"J-man, I spent all day with you yesterday and I haven't spent any time with Brooke. It's not like I'm leaving in the near future as well. There's still plenty of time for us to play. Okay?" Peyton said turning to face Jamie who nodded before tucking back into his food.

"Hales, your food is to die for." Peyton said once she'd eaten all her food.

"It still amazes me how much you can eat and yet you are still so, so skinny." Haley laughed.

"Yeah well, no one can be as cool as Peyton Sawyer." Peyton joked.

"In your dreams Sawyer, you mean no one can be as cool as me." Nathan joked from his seat.

"Nothing's changed has it Nate. You can leave high school but you can't take high school out of the boy. Still as ego-centric as the day you started." Peyton joked.

"Still as sarcastic as ever," Nathan retorted back.

"Before you two get into one of your games-"Haley started knowing if they got into one of those games it could go onto for hours as neither one of them would back down. "- Brooke will be here soon."

"Shoot, damn it." Peyton stammered. "Aarrghh."

"Calm down, Peyton." Haley laughed her friend who was now downing her cup of coffee.

"I need to shower. Tell Brooke if she gets here before I'm ready, I'll be down as quick as I can." Peyton said walking towards the door. "Oh and tell her I am NOT going shopping under any CIRCUMSTANCES under the sun." Peyton shouted as loud as she could from halfway up the stairs to the guest room she was occupying for the time being.

Stepping under the hot water, she braced herself for what the day would bring. With Nathan, she could afford to lose her facade as he knew a little of what she'd been going through but she couldn't afford let that happen with Brooke. Brooke had a way to get information out of her and Peyton couldn't let that happen. She also knew there was a huge chance that she'd see Lucas again. She was only just strong enough to not crumble yesterday, who knew what would happen today if she saw him, all she knew was that she couldn't crumble in front of him, she just couldn't. Stepping out of the shower she took a deep breath as started to face what today would bring. She reminded herself of two words. If she remembered these two words she'd be able to cope.

Be. Strong.

Tbc...

**Thank you for ALL of your reviews, they make me want to write and update faster. I do apologise for how short this update is and for the wait. Also, it might be a week or so before I can update next. You've got to hate exams. Sorry.**

**Keep your reviews coming, and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I know there wasn't any Leyton this chapter it will come I promise you and there was a lot of Nathan and Peyton's friendship in this chapter but I just love their friendship, so I am sorry if you don't like it. Hope this gives you a little more insight to Peyton's life back in LA. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Love B x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

"P. Sawyer you better get you skinny ass legs down here, B. Davis is ready to go." Brooke shouted from the bottom of the stairs after she'd said hello to the Scott family.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Peyton laughed as she appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at Brooke who was standing there facing her, hand on hip, with a well perfected, and frequently used, non-amused look swept across her face.

"That's the spirit." Brooke laughed, as she heard the sarcasm in her best friend's voice.

"What's the plan today B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she joined Brooke who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "If it's shopping, I'm spending the day with Jamie instead." Peyton finished making Brooke laugh until she saw the serious look Peyton gave her.

"Awww why not, we always used to go shopping, you love shopping?" Brooke whined, thinking back to all those weekends they'd spent together at the mall all those years ago when they both were at high school.

"Brooke YOU loved shopping, I only went with you to keep you company AND to spend time with my best friend." Peyton laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

"Fine, how about me and you go to the outdoor cafe by the ocean? We can catch up over drinks, preferably of the alcohol sort?" Brooke said before Peyton and now Haley who had come over towards them gave her a strange look considering she was mentioning alcohol beverages before 10 o'clock in the morning. "Or coffee," Brooke finished after seeing the look she got off them both.

"I'm going to stick to coffee, it's not even noon yet. Sounds like a plan. Hales, why don't you join us for lunch?" Peyton asked turning to look at her.

"Sure, I'll check that Nathan's okay with looking after Jamie and I shall meet you there at one, that way we can have a girly lunch without any prying ears?" Haley asked before turning around, knowing Jamie was stood behind her eavesdropping, to ruffle his hair.

"Sure." Peyton said, looking between Haley and Brooke who both had an evil glint in their eyes. Peyton began to think suggesting this lunch was a bad idea; she had an inkling that she would get interrogated at lunch now, with both Haley and Brooke wanting to know what happened in LA. It was one thing getting out of a situation with one of them but when they both ganged up on you, you know they weren't going to let down without a fight. Peyton knew she had to stay strong and true to herself. If Luke hadn't told anyone, then neither would she, she owed him that at least.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, you ready to go? I want some one on one time with my best friend." Brooke smiled.

"Sure am, B. Davis." Peyton smiled before being dragged out of the door by a grinning Brooke. "See you later Hales." Peyton shouted turning her head back towards the house to say goodbye before the front door slammed shut.

"So B. Davis what's new with you? What have you been doing these past 4 years, and I don't mean the things you've been doing that I've read in magazines, I want the gossip?" Peyton asked as they sat down at a small table which looked out towards the ocean, with the sun glistening on the water. Brooke took a sip of her Long Island ice tea before answering.

"Not much really, and plus I didn't think you read those trashy magazines?" Brooke asked.

"I don't but when they concern my best friend I do. Plus the only magazine I read cover to cover is B. Davis magazine" Peyton laughed.

"You know half of the stuff printed in those was not true, well not entirely. It was more _bitchtoria_ giving stories to the press in order to publicise the company. You bought B. Davis magazine? You do have great taste." Brooke joked, nudging Peyton in the arm.

"I did indeed, every issue right from the beginning. Just because we lost touch for while didn't mean you stopped being my best friend and I no longer supported you. It made me feel a little bit less lost when I read it." Peyton smiled.

"Awww, Peyton. You know you could have called me?" Brooke asked wanting her to know that she was, and would always will be there, for her if she needed someone to talk to or lean on.

"I know I just didn't want to burden you with my stupid homesick feelings and things. Plus you were, and are, running that amazing B. Davis Empire." Peyton smiled at her best friend and all that she'd achieved in the past four years. It was amazing, and to think she played a tiny bit role in getting her started with Clothes over Bros back in high school in Brooke/Haley and Nathan's small apartment.

"Peyton, you wouldn't be or have ever been a burden to me. You're my best friend. What happened in LA?" Brooke asked, thinking the time was right to start asking. She wanted to ask her as the topic popped up naturally in conversation and she didn't want to ambush her with questions once Haley arrived in about an hour or so.

"Not much really, I worked hard as an assistant and worked my way up. I love it in LA, I really do but as they say, there really is no place at home." Peyton tried to smile knowing Brooke wouldn't be happy in the slightest with the answer she had just given her.

"I don't mean about your job, though I am so happy about how much you've climbed the ladder of success in the past four years. I told you back in high school you could do it and to follow your dreams and I'm glad you've succeeded, I really am. Are you happy though? I mean success isn't everything; if you're not happy then success doesn't mean anything. Trust me on that one." Brooke said turning to look at Peyton in the eye.

"Thank you. I am happy Brooke. Work is great, I love my job and it gives me a great escape from life." Peyton said turning to look Brooke in the eye whilst she said her next thing. "Are you happy Brooke?"

"I am now. My best friend is home." Brooke smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant Brooke." Peyton said looking at her and squeezing Brooke's hand, indicating that she didn't want to be lied to.

"Peyton, I am happy. I wasn't happy whilst in was in New York but moving back home to Tree Hill three years ago was the best move I ever did. I've become inspired again and I finally feel at home. I have family here, whilst they may not be blood related they are still family and I feel loved." Brooke smiled thinking about how she was constantly stressed in New York. She never seemed to get one minutes peace whilst she was working there. _Bitchtoria_ would be controlling her social life and making sure that Brooke was only ever giving the company a good name and image, making sure the company was never put in jeopardy.

"You've always been loved Brooke, anyone who meets you falls in love with you Brooke, you've got such a warm and sweet natured heart it's inspiring." Peyton smiled.

"What about you Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"What about me?" Peyton looked at her confused.

"Do you feel loved, and I don't mean romantically?" Brooke asked knowing about how she had no _family_ around. Anna, her adopted mother, had died when she was younger. Her biological mother had passed away after giving up her fight to an awful disease when Peyton was in high school and Larry had suddenly passed away a year after Peyton had moved out to LA due to a horrific accident out at sea. Her only remaining relative was her half-brother Derek but he was out serving in Iraq.

"I do Brooke; I mean all you - Haley, you, Nathan and even Jamie have accepted me back home with open arms." Peyton smiled at how welcoming they have all been for the past 24 hours since she'd returned home after four years. "I couldn't be feeling more loved by you all than I am now." Peyton finished, her heart aching at what she had just said. She hadn't been honest in that statement at all. Yes her heart swelled with love for those who'd she described as family but her heart would always ache as the one person who had that piece, that huge piece of her heart, and for the first time in her life she realised she would never get it back. She realised that 2 years ago, when that dreadful and most disturbing thing happened in LA and he never came back. He'd had that piece of her heart in high school and he still had it now.

"Just remember we are your family, we always have and we will always be. If you need anything, or want to talk about anything talk to us. We felt you pulling away whilst you've been in LA and it pains us that we couldn't do anything to help you. Lean on us and if you have any problems let us help, you don't know how much we want to help you." Brooke spoke looking directly at Peyton to make sure she understood what she was saying.

"Thank you, I will always come to you but right now, I am in a happy place. I am settled back in LA. I have a good home, a good set of friends, though they don't hold a candle to you lot, and I love my job. It's the next to perfect job." Peyton smiled, satisfied with how her life is going.

"What is your perfect job Peyton? I get that you're happy in LA and that is all I want, but you said that your job isn't your ideal job." Brooke questioned.

"My perfect job would be to own my own record label. I mean working at Sire records is great but I'm only an assistant. I would love to release records that mean something, not just that would make tremendous amount of money. I want a record label to release music that matters, and would strike a chord in someone and help them solve their problems like music did for me back in high school, and now I suppose." Peyton responded full of desire and enthusiasm. All she'd ever wanted after releasing the Friends with Benefits charity album back in high school was to own her own record label. And with that power release music that would make a difference to someone and bring in money to help other people, not help the record label executives earn more money on top of their already sky-high salaries.

"Why don't you start your own record label? There is nothing stopping you." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, great plan. Not." Peyton smirked. "Do you not know how much money it takes to start up a label? I'm nowhere near earning or have saved enough to allow me to quit my job and start a record label. As much as I want to, I am still learning the trade of the business and there is no where I have the time on the side to start it." Peyton responded.

"I could help you. I could loan you the money." Brooke offered.

"I'm not a charity case." Peyton spoke annoyed. She hated to repeat herself. She had already explained why she couldn't own her own record label and she wasn't about to say it again. Plus, she didn't really have the confidence to start one. She couldn't stand the thought of it failing and then all her friends laughing in her face because she couldn't make something of her life. Brooke was the owner of a multi-million clothing line and franchise, the most successful in the business world out of all her friends. Haley had graduated from university and became a teacher at their old high school; she also had released a critically acclaimed record with many fans waiting for the release of her second album. Nathan had graduated from university and was a night away from being picked for the NBA. He was now on the road of recovery and was only two steps away from being NBA. Haley and Nathan were also married and had a wonderful little boy. To Peyton they were all successful and had all achieved something, and they were only 24. Peyton on the other hand was an assistant at a record label and still nowhere near an executive role in the label. To her that meant failure, it meant she had achieved nothing in the past four years. She was also alone. All her "family" had long gone, whether they were in heaven or in Iraq in battle every day. This got Peyton thinking to how she hadn't visited her mother at the cemetery. When she lived in Tree Hill she used to visit her mother, Anna, at least 3 times a week, just to talk and unload her problems to her mother and Peyton would always feel better afterwards. That was the next thing on her agenda to do, go and visit with her mother. Just to let her know she is safe. Too many that would seem strange and stupid, but to Peyton speaking and visiting with her mother, even though she was buried 10ft underground gave her a great sense of relief and a huge amount of comfort.

"I wasn't saying you are a charity case, I'm just offering to help you start up a record label, one that is possibly back here in Tree Hill." Brooke spoke gently not wanting to offend her even more.

"I love my life in LA Brooke, I can't give that up." Peyton said, twisting her words so what she truly meant by that statement wouldn't be seen by Brooke. Peyton couldn't dare to move back home, to Tree Hill. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it, and if she thought hard about it, neither would her conscious. She was still haunted by that day, a day that is between her and Lucas, and seeing him every day would make it harder and harder to deal with the situation and let her heart heal, if it could. It wouldn't be fair to put Lucas through it as well. To her the best situation that she could be in would be in a place where Lucas is nowhere to be found. Where there isn't a chance that old, but still fresh, wounds could be re opened, where there is a chance that they would look in those wounds and try to move on from it. It would only cause more distress; agony and heart ache for both parties and who knows what lies Lucas had been spewing to Lindsay about his and Peyton's relationship.

"Okay, but my offer is staying open. Anytime that you feel like you can own a record label or if you simply want to give it a try, let me know and I will help you, whether its via money, contacts or general expertise." Brooke smiled.

"Well I wouldn't be asking you for musical expertise as your music knowledge consist of Beyonce, Madonna and the Spice Girls. " Peyton laughed.

"Hey, it's good music." Brooke spoke, to see Peyton raise her eyebrow at her in shock of the lack of musical range she'd experienced. "Okay, I like that music. Is that a better response for you?" Brooke laughed.

"It's a greatly improved answer thank you B. Davis." Peyton smiled taking another sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

"You're welcome P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled.

Peyton and Brooke spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. She asked Brooke about what Jamie was like as a toddler and baby and she asked about her clothing line and how she was expanding it. Brooke was asking Peyton about concerts she'd been to recently, one of the perks of the job Peyton had mentioned during conversation, and if there were any artists that the record label had accepted that Peyton had suggested. They were both on their second glass of wine, Peyton had moved onto the alcohol after she'd given up trying to drink the rest of her cold coffee. Haley had just sent a text to Peyton letting them know that she was on their way, so Peyton and Brooke were now looking over the lunch menu deciding what to have. They had both fallen into a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to start a conversation as they were both thinking about various situations.

Brooke was thinking about how uncomfortable these next few hours would be. She wasn't quite sure what the outcome would be. It could go in a variety of ways but she knew one way was likely to be more dominant that the other. Brooke and Haley had spoken about today over the phone earlier that morning when Brooke called to take Peyton out for the day, who, was at that moment in time catching up with Nathan. They both needed question Peyton about that day in LA two years. They had asked the same questions to Lucas after he had returned from visiting Peyton, and had come back distraught, angry and most of all hurt, not physically but emotionally. They needed to know what the situation was so they could help their best friends, though they didn't mention it they felt like they were stuck in the middle and they hated that. They wanted their best friends to get along, and be the Lucas and Peyton they were back in high school but as they soon realised that Peyton and Lucas have long since gone.

Peyton on the other hand was bracing herself for 20 questions and what would be like a police inquiry/interview by Haley and Brooke on that eventful day two years ago. She was going over the rules she set herself once she decided to come home and visit Jamie, an innocent bystander in all of this, someone who shouldn't be punished for the aftermath of that day. Peyton was talking to herself, well her conscious was, about staying strong, being strong and to keep her head. It was annoying her that they all wanted to know about that day. It was like they were consumed by that day and if they didn't find out about what happened then the world was going to end. It frustrated her. She wondered if they had done the same thing to Lucas once he'd returned home. Who knows, all Peyton knows now is that Haley is walking towards their table, a serious glint her eyes. She could also see the intrigued look, the one where Peyton knew she wasn't going to give up until she knew something about that day. It's time to face the music, Peyton thought, brace yourself.

"Hey girlies." Haley smiled.

_TBC..._

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked the update. I know there wasn't any Leyton interacting in this chapter but I am getting to it I promise. I just want to explore Peyton's relationship with different characters before getting to the Leyton interaction. If my chapters go to plan it should be not the next chapter but the one after that. I just want you to know a little more about Peyton's life in LA and that dreaded day before I get to a Lucas and Peyton showdown. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review either just to let me know someone is actually reading what I wrote even if it's a good or bad comment. **

**Thank you, B x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...**

Haley sat in the empty seat, her coat over the side of her chair and her purse was resting on her thighs so it was lying on her lap. Having not had the chance to catch up with Peyton about her life in LA for the past four years, Haley took this lunch date as the opportunity to do so. Haley loved the music industry, hell she had been a part of it for a couple of months during high school, and loved know about any up and coming bands that the label Peyton worked for had signed. She asked about a couple of bands that Peyton had mentioned a while back when they had been talking on Skype, who Peyton was hoping the record label would sign.

"I think you should open your own label, Peyton. You ear for music is incredible." Haley stated after hearing that the record label didn't sign the band. "Those bands were just incredible." Haley finished talking about the demos Peyton had sent mp3's of for Haley to listen to.

"Is this some plan to make me stay in Tree Hill because it is not working, I can only say this so many times. It's just a visit; I love my job I'm not going to quit to move here. I do promise however to come back more often." Peyton said exasperated.

"No, it's not a plan to make you stay here." Haley said quickly. "You could open one up in LA if you really wanted. All I'm saying is I think you're too good for the job you are doing now, hell you are too good for the record label you work for. You should set up your own label, put music that means something to you out there. Put music that will change someone's mood or outlook on life just by playing that one record, like what music did that for you in high school." Haley finished looking over to Peyton whose eyes had started to well up at how sincere and heartfelt Haley's words and voice was, and if Peyton was being honest with herself, she wanted to believe those words too.

"P. Sawyer, you'd rock at owning your own label. You'd sign some AMAZING artists and bands, and you could help produce and promote music that could help someone whether it was in a time of crisis or a time of joy. Peyton, you know all about music and how one song can change someone's entire mood, share that with the world P. Share it, the world needs it." Brooke spoke softly yet full of emotion whilst reaching over to take hold of Peyton's hand, giving it a squeeze to emphasise how much she believed in her.

"Thanks guys; I'll think about. I'm not promising anything but I'll think about it." Peyton said with a little smirk hinting at how much she was contemplating owning her own label.

"Plus, if you do own your own label just think of the bands you can sign, think of all those bands you could meet – The Foo Fighters, The Cure..." Brooke started before Peyton interrupted her.

"Well I kinda have already met The Foo Fighters." Peyton said looking down.

"You've met The Foo Fighters and you didn't care to tell me about it. Shame on you P. Sawyer" Brooke exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't even like The Foo Fighters."Peyton laughed.

"Still" Brooke moaned in response.

"Brooke you hate The Foo Fighters, get over it." Haley laughed. "Anyways, moving on from The Foo Fighters and Peyton's lack of sharing information, Jamie's got a part in the school play." Haley exclaimed.

"I didn't know they did school plays at his age Hales." Peyton spoke.

"Yeah, they are trying something new. Why, I don't know but whatever, I get to see my little boy on stage" Haley said enthusiastically whilst clapping her hands in excitement.

"J-Man will rock in that; my little superstar!" Peyton smiled knowing how it would rile Haley up.

"Hey, he's my son you know. I swear he loves you more than me." Haley joked.

"Yeah well, I'm his coolest Aunt so it's only natural." Peyton smirked knowing just how much Jamie loved and adored his mother.

"What about me, I'm the coolest Aunt. He owns Clothes over Bros originals that were designed AND made especially for HIM." Brooke said whining. "So there. Pfft."

Haley and Peyton couldn't stop laughing at how childish Brooke sounded, Jamie adored all his Aunts, maybe not Lindsay but he adored Brooke and Peyton. Maybe he did have a soft spot for Peyton as he didn't get to see her as much as Brooke and the fact that no matter what was going on Peyton was always there for him and always cheered him up.

"He loves the both of you, so now you both can shush!" Haley laughed. "The tickets go on sale tomorrow and I want front row seats so I need to know how many people are going to come. The show is a few weeks away so I wondered whether you two want to come. Nathan and I are obviously going to go, Mouth, Skills, Millicent and Lucas said they would go as well. What about you two?"Haley asked. She was scared of Peyton's reaction when she mentioned Lucas' name. Haley knew Jamie would love her and Lucas to be there but Haley didn't want one of them not to go just because the other was going.

"I'm up for that! If he needs any costumes you know who to come to." Brooke smirked.

Peyton just sat there. Of course she would love to go and see her honorary nephew on stage; she loved that little man to death, she just didn't want it to be awkward with Lucas there. Brooke said she was going and so were Skills and Mouth so she wouldn't have to sit next to him plus Brooke would be there for support as always.

"Peyton... Peyton." Haley asked.

"What I'm sorry did you say something?" Peyton spoke shaking her head, bringing her mind away from her thoughts and back to the present.

"I asked you whether you were up for coming?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." Peyton smiled.

The girl's lunch was brought out and they continued to talk about Peyton's life in LA, Brooke's new clothing collection for Clothes over Bros and Haley's teaching job at Tree Hill High, where they all went to high school back in the day. Lunch was coming to an end and they had split the bill between the three of them. They hugged each other goodbye, Haley told Peyton she would see her later back at the house for dinner and before they knew they were all heading their separate ways. Haley had to get back to school as lunch was nearly over, Brooke had a meeting about possibly expanding the Clothes over Bros empire even further than a clothing line and a magazine which left Peyton to have the afternoon to herself and wander around Tree Hill, the place, even though she hated to admit it, the place she would always call home.

The air was warm with only a slight cool breeze every now and again, Peyton decided to walk along the beach to gather her thoughts. Taking her shoes off as she reached the sand, Peyton allowed the sensation of the sand between her feet comfort her. She missed being able to walk along the beach without any shoes on and listen to the peaceful and calming sound of the ocean relax her without any booming voices, as she look a leisurely walk by the water's edge. This was one of the things she missed most when she is LA, not being able to visit the beach as much as she wanted to. Plus the beaches were never quiet and she could never find a secluded area which allowed her to be at one with her thoughts. Peyton was glad that her situation with Luke wasn't brought into conversation whilst she was at lunch with the girls. She knew it must have been the shaky ground that was brought amongst them once it was mentioned and how tetchy and snappy she became when they all pestered her about it. Lucas was the only person she hadn't had a proper conversation with since she returned to Tree Hill just the other day. She knew how hard it must be for him to even look at her, let alone able to string a couple of words together to make a sentence to talk to her. Deep down, Peyton wanted to talk to Lucas about the situation but she didn't want to rehash the past and bring up hurtful and downright awful memories of the day that could possibly hurt them more by bringing it up. She hoped she had a few more days before she had to face a proper conversation with him. She wanted to know exactly what she wanted to say to him before they embarked on a conversation. Lindsay was another area/person she wanted to know more about before she talked to him as well. Peyton couldn't help but feel a bad impression and vibe towards Lindsay. There was something about her that didn't feel quite right to Peyton. The old Peyton would have usually called her on it, wanting to know more about her in order to protect those closest around her, those she loved, but she hadn't been that Peyton in a long time. This Peyton would let it be. She would keep the bad vibe to herself, not wanting to cause anymore hurt and damage to those around her.

As Peyton continued her walk along the shore, she couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging wash over her. She sat down in the sand, burying her feet underneath the sand, leaning back, allowing her weight to rest on arms as she let the sound of the ocean relax her. Looking up to the sky she let the sun rays warm her and she shut her eyes feeling a wave of peace wash across her. She must have spent 10 minutes just sat there, letting her body soak up all the rays the sun had to offer and the sound of the ocean being her only friend. That was until a sound, well more of a mumble, brought her out of her tranquillity. Her heart began to pound and in order to make it seem like she hadn't lost her cool, she kept her eyes shut and kept leaning back on her arms.

"Hey" the soft masculine voice spoke softly as he took a seat next to her. There was still a gap between them but not a big enough to gap to make it seem like they were strangers.

"Hi." Peyton just about managed to let out, slowly opening her eyes to allow them to adjust to light.

Both of them remained quiet, neither quite knowing how to break this silence which was usually extremely comfortable and relaxing yet was now oozing with awkwardness.

Turning his head to face her, he saw her still staring out to the ocean in front of her. "I just want...you know... to apologise about yesterday in Haley's kitchen." Lucas spoke, his voice etched with nerves.

_Be solid Peyton, keep solid. _Peyton told herself in order to keep composed.

"It's okay; you need to stop apologising to me, okay." Peyton spoke whilst turning her head to look at him and reached down to squeeze his hand to reassure him, only to feel a bolt of electricity shoot through her hand making her retract her hand faster than when she made contact. What used to be the most natural thing in the world to her was now the most alien thing. Even before they started dating and were _just friends _they both were very hands on with each other, always touching each other in a platonic way and hugging; now it was an alien concept to the both of them especially after everything they'd been through. You would say they were more strangers or mere acquaintances than friends at this moment in time.

Peyton scratched the side of her head near her ear in order to calm herself. It was something she always did when she was nervous or in an awkward situation that she brought among herself.

"I..err...I want..." Peyton stuttered, trying to break the awkward silence with a question or a simple statement but couldn't string any words together.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked keeping his eyes fixated on her.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I promised Jamie I would have come back to Tree Hill before he turned four. I wasn't about to let him down." Peyton spoke half laughing whilst her voiced was etched with anger at what she felt was an accusatory question by Lucas.

"No, I mean here, here; on this section of the beach?" Lucas asked motioning his around, trying to get her to look around the area in order to trigger a memory.

Peyton took a moment or two to glance around the scenery and as soon as she looked behind she remembered why he asked her this question. It made her heart ache as she thought about the memories this place held to her, memories of her and Luke.

"I was... err...I was...just walking from where Brooke, Hales and I were having lunch on the pier and felt a wave of peace sweep across me here and sat down. I didn't realize this was the spot." Peyton asked looking down to her hands, which were in her lap, where she was messing with her fingers, her uncomfortable situation response. "What about you, why are you here?" Peyton asked half to be polite but more because she was intrigued to why _he _was here.

"I come here sometimes, well actually a lot, to relax you know. It's a... you know... an errm safe haven." Lucas spoke looking down, hoping she wouldn't ask any further. He didn't want her to know that he came here so he would feel closer to her, so he could remember the Luke and Peyton they were before that day in LA, before everything in his life turned from sweet to sour.

"I see. This was the place that holds some of my fondest memories but also the place which ruined my friendship with Brooke for most of high school." Peyton spoke half laughing; only really saying that to stop any awkward silence that would be thrust upon them if neither of them spoke.

"This is the spot I found you the summer before senior year when Brooke went to LA for the summer and you felt you were alone. We spent most of that summer on this beach." Lucas smiled turning away from Peyton looking back towards the ocean.

"Don't you wish you were back at high school, things were much more..." Peyton spoke before trailing off making Lucas look back towards her and raising his eyebrow to make her continue. "Simpler you know, you thought you could do anything, be anything you wanted to be and every problem would sort itself out, you know." Peyton finished, her voice filled with regrets and desperation.

"But that was high school, this is the real world. None of that happens as much as we wish it could." Lucas spoke, with both of them falling back into the pre-LA Lucas and Peyton.

"The real world sucks." Peyton laughed pitifully.

"No it doesn't and you know that. Jamie is part of the real world and you love him. Your job is part of the real world and you love that. High School is a part of the real world, it's where you find yourself, it's where you grow into the person you are going to be for the rest of life, it's where you become the person who is going to make an impact in this world no matter how big or how small." Lucas said full emotion.

Peyton couldn't help but think back to one of the many conversations she had with Lucas before she left for LA the summer as they'd graduated from High School. It was like the conversation they'd just had– Lucas trying to build her confidence and make her see that what she had achieved and was (or were) doing with her life was going to make an impact to the world somehow. It was like the past four years had never happened. Though the day still haunted her and was constantly at the forefront of her mind, sitting here with Lucas wasn't as bad as she thought. Yes, at first the conversation was awkward to say the least, but as time went on, they both relaxed and somehow pushed that day to the back of their minds, well at least for now.

Lucas, on the other hand, had sat in this exact spot on the beach thousands of times whilst Peyton had been in LA. He would think about what she would say to him to help him in a situation or he would sit there just to feel close to her somehow. It didn't mean that he'd forgiven her for what she did that day, hell he hadn't even tried to forgive himself. That day would always stay at the front of his mind and would probably haunt him until the day he faced and accepted what had happened and all those who got hurt in the process. It was the day that changed his life and gave him what he got today. Whether that was a good thing who knows, people have a mixed opinion on that. His actions of that day, decided his actions of today, who he tells what and what lie he makes up next.

The sound of Lucas' phone brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't want to see her face when Peyton heard the ringtone. It was their song. The song they would both listen to remind them of each other – Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez.

"Hello." Lucas spoke not bothering to check the caller I.D as he wanted the ringtone off as quickly as possible.

"_Hey babe, it's me. I was wondering whether you want to go out for dinner?" Lindsay asked, as she sat at their kitchen table, going through a bunch of old photo's of Lucas' she'd found at the back of his closet._

"I guess." Lucas spoke bluntly, moving his gaze back to Peyton only to see her with her eyes shut, her face lifted up to the sky.

"_What's wrong? You haven't had another row with her have you? I don't want you around her, Luke." Linsday spoke. _The word of Luke made Lucas shiver; he couldn't help remember the way Peyton used to say it and how it made him feel when she said it; the way Lindsay said didn't hold a candle to how he felt when Peyton said it. _"It makes you upset and hurt so it then makes me feel upset. I don't like to see you hurting babe. Please, don't do it to yourself. Don't try and be the good person here, babe, she is the one in the wrong and caused you so much pain. Don't do this to yourself." Lindsay finished._

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Lucas spoke softly. "I'm fine."

"_If you say so, should I be expecting you home soon?" Lindsay asked. _

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Lucas replied.

"_I'll see you soon then. I love you." Lindsay said, smiling down the phone._

"I love you too, bye," Lucas said before ending the call. "I'm heading off now, do you need a lift?" Lucas asked Peyton making her open her eyes and look at him. Peyton's mouth was dry and she was afraid that if she spoke all that would come out were sobs, so she shook her head in response and mouthed _I'm fine,_ as no sound would come out of her mouth. Lucas nodded in response and started to walk away. Peyton kept on looking at him. He'd only walked a few meters before he turned back around to face her.

"I'll be seeing ya." Lucas spoke softly as he looked straight at her before he turned back and continued his walk back up the beach to where he'd parked his car.

Peyton sat there stunned. She thought she would be okay hearing him say I love you to someone else, but boy was she wrong. It was only after she heard the car driving away that she let the tears fall. The last ever words he said in LA were spoken again; those four words, no more than 2 syllables each and no more than 6 letters long. Those words haunted her in her LA and now they were haunting her in Tree Hill:

_**I'll be seeing ya.**_

TBC...

**Sorry it has taken me SOO long to update, I've had exams and so I've been hectic with school work. My last exam was today so I thought I'd relax myself by getting another chapter up for you all so I just hope you haven't given up on me. This chapter turned out different than I thought so I hope you like it. If you have any ideas/suggestions about upcoming chapters please let me know. Hope I didn't let you down with the Leyton interaction. There is going to be a showdown soon, I promise. Thank you for reading. Please review, even if it is to tell me you hated it.**

**B x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

Walking away from Peyton, he felt his heart drop just that little bit more. That was their spot; the spot they spent the entire summer years ago growing closer to one another. Now, they were nothing more than acquaintances, just two people who shared the same group of friends. He didn't even think he had the right to call her a friend anymore.

They had just spent the last hour or so talking, not touching on that delicate subject, but just talking and getting back towards how they used to be. Lucas missed who they used to be, who they once were. He felt sorry for his friends and relatives. He knew they must be in such an awful and awkward situation, scared to leave them together in a room alone. He was scared that one day they wouldn't be able to handle it and they would be forced to choose between the two of them; forced to choose whose side they were on. He knew it would help a great deal if they knew what actually happened and the situation the ex-lovers were in now but even Lindsay, his girlfriend, didn't know the truth. When asked by her what had happened between the two when Lucas and Lindsay first started dating, he just simply filled her with a bunch of lies in order to steer from that topic as quickly as possible. He filled her with a bunch of lies that made Lindsay hate the guts of Peyton, making Lindsay feel obliged to make Peyton suffer for the pain and termoil she had caused on Lucas. He knew deep down that he was as much to blame as Peyton for the results of that fatal day but somehow he had wanted her to suffer, not physically, but by making Lindsay hate her he felt that in some way Peyton would suffer just like he had been for the past couple of years.

Lucas sat himself down, in his car, and that's when he realised. He spoke the four words he had not strung in the same sentence for about 3 years. Those four words which held so much significance for him, it reminded him of the Lucas and Peyton they once were; the Lucas and Peyton that had the rest of their lives to adore and cherish each other, the Lucas and Peyton who would be there for each other when all their dreams and wishes came true, the Lucas and Peyton that fell in love with each other the moment they locked eyes on the River Court after that epic Lucas v Nathan one on one match.

Needing to free his mind of his thoughts of Peyton and what their lives could have been like if he hadn't had been so selfish, Lucas drove back to his childhood home where he and his girlfriend were currently living. He drove back in silence, not wanting to turn on the radio as music reminded him of Peyton and he couldn't be dealing with hearing a song that would trigger a memory of the epic Lucas and Peyton they once were, whilst he was trying with that he had to forget about her.

Arriving at his childhood home, after a short 5 minute drive, he put the car into park and walked into his house using the front door, a door he hardly used. Lucas spotted Lindsay sitting at the kitchen table, her back facing the door. He could make out that she was looking at photographs as she had a few in her hands whilst the majority of them were spread out across the table. Walking over to her, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing himself a glass of water, not really paying any attention to what photographs she was looking at.

"Hey babe, what time are we heading out to dinner?" Lucas asked as he filled up his glass with water.

"In an hour or so, may be less." Lindsay responded with not much emotion or feeling, so ended up sounding rather blunt.

"Are you okay Linds?" Lucas asked turning around to look at her, not being able to miss the bluntness and emotionless sound of her voice.

"I'm fine." Lindsay responded still immerged in the pictures around her.

"What you looking at?" Lucas asked walking over to her and sitting in the seat next to her. That's when he actually took notice of what she was looking at. His eyes glued to the box at the edge of the table that box he thought he had kept well hidden; the box that held all his best memories...and his worst.

"So it's true? You actually had one of these?" Lindsay asked, her emotions finally rising to the surface. Her voiced was filled with hurt and anger. "I can't believe you."

Lucas was still sat there staring at the box. He couldn't believe she had found it. He thought he had learnt his lesson after Brooke finding it that one time and he thought Lindsay would never find after he had found the most obscure place and hidden it.

"Why haven't you got rid of it? I mean after what she did to you, I thought getting rid of this would have been the first thing you did." Lindsay spoke, finally looking up from the pictures to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"I can't get rid of it. It holds my memories of High School; the place where I finally felt wanted and accepted by people. I wasn't...I'm not going to throw this all away because of one girl." Lucas answered finally tearing his eyes away from the box.

"Lucas, this box is just full of pictures of you and Peyton or Peyton on her own; I wouldn't necessarily call it High School memories." Lindsay retorted back, her mood getting worse by the second.

"Peyton was a part of High School. I'm not going to sit around and apologize for the box." Lucas spoke angrily. They both fell into a tense filled silence, neither one of them wanting to speak in fear it would make the other fly of the handle and making them say things that they would regret later on. "Why were you rooting through my things anyway?" Lucas asked wanting to know how she came across his 'Peyton Box'.

"What?" Lindsay asked gobsmacked. "I wasn't rooting through your things as you so blind sighted suggested. I was cleaning, and putting away your laundry when a load of clothes fell down from the top of your closet. As I was clearing up the box fell down." Lindsay spoke all on one tone, looking straight at Lucas giving him a look, which if it could, would kill in a shot.

"What is it with you? I wasn't accusing you; I just wanted to know how you found the box." Lucas exclaimed as this conversation was starting to turn into a full on argument.

"So it is 'the' box then. I can't believe you've kept it. I mean after everything she did to you. She cheated on you, slept with your best friend and YOU'VE KEPT every picture of her, every note, every mix tape, every drawing Lucas!" Lindsay shouted, standing up in anger. "Why did you? You don't love her still do you? How could you after she went behind your back and did one of the worst things anyone could do!"

"HEY! No need to slag Peyton off, yeah she may have cheated-"Lucas started to speak, trying not to cringe as he spoke the lies he once spoke. "-but it doesn't mean I should erase her from my memory. She was...she is a part of my life and I am not going to remove her from it just because of one mistake. Hell, the amount of mistakes I made at High School that no one in their right mind would forgive a person for she forgave me so it's only fair to forgive her for her mistakes no matter how bad they are." Lucas spoke not tearing his eyes away from Lindsay making sure she understood him loud and clear; no one spoke badly about Peyton on Lucas' watch.

"How can you call cheating a mistake? What she did to you was way worse than a mistake. You call a bad meal a mistake, a wrong word in a sentence a mistake, cheating could never be a mistake. Cheating and mistake don't even go together in the same sentence, Luke!" Lindsay exclaimed feeling her blood boil.

"Whatever, I'm not going to stand around whilst you slag Peyton off, there is no need. You have no right to talk bad about a person you don't even know." Lucas spoke calmly scaring Lindsay.

"A person I don't even know, that's rich. You wrote an entire book about her Luke. An entire book that I so happened to edit, which means I studied the entire book, sentence upon sentence, word upon word so I can honestly say that I know Peyton Sawyer; the girl with the chickeny legs." Lindsay said sarcastically. "Not to mention the fact that she comes up in every conversation we have when we hang out with Haley, Nathan, Brooke and the rest of your friends. For once I would love to go a whole day without anyone mentioning her name but I don't think this is going to happen whilst I am living in Tree Hill." Lindsay finished not amused in the slightest. "Here, the entire world revolves around Peyton"

"Reading a book doesn't mean that you know a person. You haven't even had any type of conversation with Peyton so how can you say you know her. You know what Lindsay screw you; I'm not going to stand here as you slag Peyton off and the rest of my friends. I thought you were bigger than this." Lucas said shaking his head, turning away from Lindsay and started to head out the door he walked in only 10 minutes before.

"That's right, you just run. Just run back to your precious Peyton. You say you don't love her, but you do." Lindsay shouted making Lucas turn to face her again.

"Of course I do Lindsay, I mean that's why I am here with you isn't it. That's why Peyton and I broke up four years ago." Lucas started to spew. "If I loved her, why are we living together, why have we been together for almost 3 years?" Lucas said lowering the tone of his voice to a more calming tone. "Lindsay, I love you, only you." Lucas spoke, saying it more to reassure himself than Lindsay.

"I know you do Lucas; I do not doubt that you love me, you just love her more." Lindsay finished, looking down to look at a photo with Peyton wrapped in Lucas' arms as they sat on Peyton's car, both lost into each other's eyes. There was doubt in Lindsay's mind that they were in love looking at the faces on the photo - the photo oozed love.

"I love you, that's why I am here with you now. I love you, only you so get that in your beautiful head, okay?" Lucas said walking over to her. "Now, how about I leave you for about half an hour so you can get ready for dinner? We can go to the little Indian by the pier." Lucas said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Give me an hour and you've got a deal." Lindsay laughed, looking up at Lucas smiling. "By the way, I love you too." Lindsay finished leaning up to give Lucas a peck on the lips before walking towards the bathroom to get ready for their date tonight.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Gives you time to get ready in peace before I need to take a shower." Lucas spoke. "Call me if you need me, I'll be at the River Court so I'll only be 5 minutes if you need me." Lucas laughed as he headed out the door to the place where he could collect all his thoughts.

xxx

An hour after Lucas had left; Peyton was still sitting in the same spot on the beach, having not moved an inch. The sun was setting and you could see the sun moving behind the water – the perfect sunset. It was starting to get chilly, as Peyton wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to keep warm. She felt so at peace sitting there, she didn't want to move and head back to Haley's even though she knew it would be time for dinner soon. Having turned off her phone once Lucas had left, she knew there would be various messages from Brooke, Haley and Nathan wondering where she was. For now though she didn't want to be bothered with it all. She could sense a storm brewing and knew that sometime in the near future it would explode, and it wouldn't be good, but for now she wanted to savour all the peace she could. That's why at 6 in the evening Peyton was sat on the beach looking out into the ocean watching the sun set.

xxx

Hearing noise coming from further down the beach, Peyton gathered her things together and headed leisurely back to her car. She let her feet kick the sand as she walked, embracing the last of the peace that she could. Knowing she would come back here tomorrow, she decided whilst in Tree Hill this would be here safe haven; this little spot on the beach which she would come and visit whenever she needed to get away from the hectic and stressful life Tree Hill always seemed to bring.

Not wanting to go back to the Naley house so soon, Peyton decided to go and see her Mom. She hadn't visited her Mom since she last lived in Tree Hill almost 4 years ago, and Peyton wanted to speak to her Mom and update her on what has been going on in her life, she also wanted to speak to the one person who she knew never judged her. Peyton made the short trip from the beach to the cemetery and without even looking where she was going ended up at the gravestone of her mother – Anna Sawyer. Having grabbed her leather jacket when she was leaving her car, which was parked in the car park, Peyton sat down on the cool grass knowing she would be here for quite a while.

"Hey Mom, it's me. I know I haven't been here in four years but I want you to know that a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. I wish you were here Mom; you'd know what to do in this situation. I miss your advice, your love, your strength and it's not just me who misses you, Dad does too. I haven't done too well in keeping in touch with him. He's spending most of his time out at sea on his dredging boats now that I am in living in LA. We speak every now and then, whenever he gets access to a phone though." Peyton spoke softly letting the silence sweep over her for a moment or two. "My life's a mess Mom. I thought I would have it all you know. I thought I would go to LA and gain great experience in the music industry and that Lucas would wait for me like he promised he would. Then after I'd come home we would live in a big house with a white picket fence with a few kids; that was my dream but dreams never happen do they. They never come true, that's why it's a dream, isn't it? It will never happen anyway now, I've messed it up Mom. I went to LA for the internship and was going feeling happy that I had Lucas' backing as well knowing that no matter how long I was there, he would always love me and he would wait for me to come back. How wrong was I to believe his words, his stupid words of lost hope. I messed up though. I should have come home straight after my internship ended, I shouldn't have taken the job they offered me in LA, and I should have come home to Dad...to Lucas. After taking the job, my life turned to hell. Lucas broke up with me over something so stupid yet so hurtful and painful. I promise when I have figured it out and when I can finally speak about it without breaking down I will tell you. I want to tell you, Mom – you're such a huge part of my life even though you are no longer with me, you are always in my heart. I did drugs again though; how could I do that again Mom? How could I be so stupid? I lost my home, my records; I nearly lost my car, my precious Comet, just so I could sustain my drug addiction. Who would have thought that it would be Nathan who would help me? He helped me even though I did everything I could to not accept the help he was offering. He stuck by me and helped me when in rehab. He made sure I was living in a place I felt at home and safe. This is only because he followed me home one night when he was in LA and saw the place I was living in once I lost my home; I never slept once whilst I was there but Nathan saved me and helped me find somewhere I felt safe to be and sleep. As much as my life is messed up, at the minute it's getting better. It's been getting better ever since my melt down. I've finally plucked up the courage to come home; well I couldn't have broken a promise with my gorgeous godson Jamie. Jamie is Nathan and Haley's son Mom. Haley got pregnant senior year and this gorgeous boy is the light and soul of their lives." Peyton spoke, looking up at the sky seeing dark clouds overhead. "It's about to rain, Mom and I am wearing no coat just Elizabeth's leather jacket. I'll come by tomorrow and talk to you again. I love you Mom, and I'll be thinking about you always – you're always in my heart. Bye Mom." Peyton smiled with tears in her eyes. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the gravestone as she headed back towards her car in an attempt to beat the rain before it down poured.

xxx

Arriving at the Naley house, just as Haley was dishing out dinner, Peyton made a mad dash into the house as the bullet like rain poured down around her. Peyton shut the door behind her and leant against it in an attempt to catch her breath. Shutting her eyes to help relax her further she felt her breathing rate turn back to normal and something pull at her shirt. She opened her eyes to find a small, blond, blue eyed boy looking up at her.

"Aunt Peyton, you're here! Momma Aunt Peyton's here!" Jamie shouted dragging her along with him as they headed into the kitchen where Haley was dishing up the food for dinner. "We're having mac n cheese" Jamie said happily. "Momma's mac n cheese is amazing!"

"I'm glad you've finally surfaced Sawyer." Nathan spoke as he entered the kitchen after being called to the kitchen for dinner by his wife. "Do you not use your phone?" Nathan laughed as he sat himself down for dinner at the top of the table.

"I turned it off whilst I was at the beach - I wanted to bask in the silence. I haven't turned it back on yet – my bad." Peyton awkwardly smiled.

"Well sit yourself down Peyton; I'll bring your plate over." Haley smiled walking back towards the counter where the remaining two plates were waiting to be brought over.

"So Peyton where have you been since lunch, I tried ringing you earlier but your phone was turned off?" Haley asked, making conversation.

"I was just sat at the beach basking in the quietness of it. I turned my phone off so I wouldn't be disturbed." Peyton responded before taking a bite of her mac n cheese. "You were right Jim Jam this is THE best mac and cheese." Peyton laughed.

"I told you, Momma makes THE best!" Jamie laughed. "Me and Momma also baked you cookies. Mommy said you liked them and I wanted to do something for you!" Jamie smiled over at Peyton.

"Awww, thank you Jim Jam that was very sweet of you, ...and I do love cookies." Peyton smiled, whilst messing up Jamie's hair. "So Nathan, I was thinking whilst I am here I could help you out with the comeback?" Peyton asked, wanting to somehow repay him for everything he had done to help her over the few years.

"Sawyer, you can't play basketball, no offence." Nathan laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Peyton retorted back, raising her eyebrows up at him.

"I bet Aunt Peyton would win!" Jamie butted in smiling up at his dad.

"What is this Jamie, you're meant to stick by me, man with man- you're my son!" Nathan said shocked.

"Yeah well Aunt Peyton is just better than you!" Jamie retorted sticking out his tongue.

"Awww, babe, it doesn't feel good does it when your son and wife both think that Peyton will beat you." Haley spoke teasingly whilst patting her husband on the arm.

"Great! Thanks Sawyer, you've turned my whole family against me and you've been here less than 48 hours." Nathan spoke pouting.

"Awww, Nathan it's only because they want to be on the winning team. You better bring out your A game out tomorrow hot shot." Peyton teased, making both Haley and Jamie laugh knowing that in reality if Peyton had any chance of winning she needed to bring out all the stops never mind an A game.

The rest of dinner consisted of conversations about what Jamie and Haley had been getting up to at school, Jamie asking Peyton lots of questions about what it was like to live in LA and Nathan and Peyton teasing each other like brother and sister just like old times. There was never a dull moment, each moment filled with conversation and laughter. Peyton finally felt like she had family, she felt safe and all thoughts of Lucas and what troubles he may bring were forgotten in this moment, she was simply living in the now. She knew tomorrow would be the tester as Haley announced during dinner that the whole gang (Them, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, Lucas and Lindsay) they were all going to the fair that was coming to town. Peyton tried to get out of it once she knew that Lucas and Lindsay were going by saying she had to meet some lawyers at her dad's insistence but it was fair to say that Jamie was not going to let her get out of it easily. She saw the look Nathan gave her, signalling to her that she was stronger than what she thought and that she could get through this as he would be alongside her with Brooke and Haley as she faced them. Peyton knew that Lindsay didn't like her. She got that impression from the first, miniscule conversation she'd ever had with her. Lindsay's voice was etched with anger, manipulation and if she was being honest utter bitchiness as Lindsay asked her about her life in LA. If Peyton was being honest, she was expecting a show down with Lindsay sometime in the very near furture, Lindsay marking her territory and claiming that Lucas was hers and that Peyton would never get her claws into her man again.

Peyton went to bed that night with every scenario possible playing through her head, ever word, every breath, and every action that could happen. Nothing though would prepare her for what was to come. Though with a good set of friends by her side, surely she'd be able to get through anything?!

TBC...

**HELLO! **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as I am posting this whilst I am still less than 100% happy with it, I just felt that I need to update as you have all so patiently waited for an update. **

**Thank you once again for reading, I am so grateful that you do. Please review even if it is to tell me what you didn't like about it as getting your reviews make me happy and know that you are liking what I write.**

**Thank you again, **

**Love, **

**B x**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! 3 **


End file.
